Padding of Paws
by ZeroTheFearless
Summary: Someone else is out for revenge against Naraku. And he will make sure to get said revenge. Rated teen for safety related reasons. Discontinued. Last chapter explains.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Just a quick heads up, this is a side project of mine, so updates may be a bit irregular. Otherwise enjoy.**

**Prolouge**

Everything was gone. There was nothing left for him. So why was he running? Why was it he didn't stop and except his death? He would have, but something was telling him not to. A little nagging voice, shouting for...

Revenge.

That was why he ran now. He would become stronger. And he would get his revenge, whether it be directly or indirectly. To him it didn't matter. As long as Naraku was dead in the end. And so he ran. Even after he got away from Naraku, he kept running.

"Ah, another customer! How can I help you sir?" The inkeeper looked at the strange man who had just walked in.

"A room. Just one night." The strange man dropped a small hand full of coins on the counter.

"Well of course! Third door to the right. Thank you for your business!" A quiet grunt was the only reply as the man stalked off down the hallway. Startling blue eyes looked into the small dingy room before the owner of the eyes.

"Better than sleeping outside." A gruff baritone slightly echoed in the small room, followed by a sigh.

_The info I got from the farmers about a group looking to gather the shards of the Shikon jewel so they can defeat Naraku is the best news I've gotten since they died. Tomorrow, I start searching for them._

And with that, electric blue eyes closed as a lean muscular figure slowly fell asleep on the small pallet in the middle of the floor.

**A/N: Next chapter will be a lot longer and will clear some stuff up. Hope this wasn't to confusing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not a single bit of Inuyasha is owned by me.**

**A/N: Time to find out who our strange man is.**

Booted feet tramped down the dirt bath through the woods.

_I picked up the arrogant half breeds scent back at the village. It hasn't died yet. Hopefully they will stop at nightfall and I can catch up._

A long travel cape billowed out in the breeze.

"So, they have stopped. Better hurry up before they keep going," a deep, smooth baritone broke the silence of the forest, before two feet broke into a run.

With the Inuyasha Gang

"Can we stop now?"

"No,"

"But Inuyasha!"

"Shut up, ya stupid brat!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean to me!"

"Inuyasha, you should be nicer to Shippo,"

"And why should I?"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

Sango, Mirouku, and Kelala all shook their heads in unison at the antics of the three in front of them. Sango decided to speak up before Inuyasha's face met the ground again.

"Hey Kagome, there is a nice clearing off to our right. Why don't we go ahead and set up camp there,"

"Sure that works,"

So thus the gang set up camp. As the sun began to set, they began to settle down after a not to bad meal. Everyone was sleeping soundly. Key word; was. A loud ruslting sound was what woke up Inuyasha, the hanyou's sensitive ears picking up the sound.

The others woke to the sound of Inuyasha growling.

"What's the matter?" A sleepy Shippo questioned from Kagome's arms.

"I smell a..." He took a second to sniff the air again. "Coyote?" Inuyasha was quiet shocked that a coyote was any where near others, especially them.

"I'm surprised you recognized my scent, hanyou," everyone jumped at the deep baritone that came with the tall, lean muscled body that had just come into the fire light. Electric blue eyes shone out from behind dirty blond bangs and the tattered hood of a travel cape.

"Who the hell are you?" At the furious question from Inuyasha, the srtranger lowered his hood. Short toslted dirty blonde hair and sharp masculine features is what had been hidden behind his hood.

"My name is Carmine Musoi. I heard you are looking for the pieces of the Shikon jewel, so you can defete Naraku. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. Why is this important to you?" Mirouku was intrueged by this coyote demon.

"My small family pack was killed by Naraku 5 years ago. And I intend to at the very least help take him down. Will you permit me to join you?"

"Why would we let a mangy coyote like you join us! It would be just as bad as having a stupid wolf around!"

"Inuyasha, you should be kinder! Sit!" The command from Kagome sent the hanyou straight to the ground. "Of course you can join us, Carmine."

"Thank you very much, Lady Kagome."

Everyone slowly fell back to sleep. Everyone but two. Inuyasha staid awake to watch the coyote demon. In turn Carmine staid up to help protect himself from the hanyou, who he was still not to sure about.

If only Inuyasha had been aware of the events to come, then maybe he would have been a bit nice.


	3. Sorry

Dear Whom Ever is Reading This,

I am fully aware of how I've barely done anything with this, but my muse has decided that it loves Bleach at the moment, and I have so many ideas, that I want to focus my energy. Plus, I had a great way that this was going to go, and then I just kind of died. But I have decided that it will be up for adoption for anyone who wants it.

Sincerely,

Zero,

Fraccion to the Zero Espada


End file.
